PRAS-C842 Longsword-class
|model number=PRAS-C842 |developed from=ESAS-C742 Broadsword-class |developed into= |ships of the line=Longsword (PRAS-C842-1A) Hawking (PRAS-C842-2A) Ronin (PRAS-C842-3A) |type=Assault Carrier Battleship |launched=77 S.E. |destroyed= |known commanders= |known crew= |operators= |length=251 metres |accommodation=Bridge Food & Quarters Linear Catapult x 2 Observation Deck Infirmary MS Hangar Tactical Room Weapons & Supplies |propulsion=*Plasmastream Engine x 2 *Small Plasmastream Engine x 6 |power plant=* |armaments= * x 8 * x 4 * x 12 * x 20 ** |system features=*ECR System |optional equipment= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |mobile weapons= |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline = Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance = }}The PRAS-C842 Longsword-class is a mass produced version of the ESAS-C742 Broadsword-class, lacking several weapons found in the original in exchange for mass manufacture. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the successful deployment of the Broadsword-class for at least two years, the Praetorians used a similarly-designed ship for their own purposes. One of the most notable changes is the lack of the Broadsword's iconic HSR cannons, reducing strain on the ship's smaller drive output. The Longsword-class also feature fewer weapons to save production costs but are fitted with a more advanced mobile suit hangar that is capable of automating a large amount of maintenance, so that units can be launched more quickly. Structurally speaking, the Longsword retains many of the features of the previous model but has extra facilities such as the firing range and laboratory removed, however, can still feature a crew complement of the same size as Broadsword-class. These additional removals allow for the hangars to store an additional two machines, totalling up to a maximum capacity of ten units. Despite their reduced power and weaponry, the Longsword-class proved to be a formidable mass production carrier with assault capabilities. As such, surviving craft were repaired and integrated into the Peacekeeper navy after Praetorians' disbanding. Armaments ;* :A number of larger SRITs are installed on the ship, unlike the "Gust" models, the "Tornados" are capable of severely damaging mobile suits. ;* :For additional offence/defence four SR Light Beam Cannons are mounted on the ship, they fire heavier beams then the SRITs but have a minimal charge time. ;* :The Longsword-class has 12 60mm linear SR Short Range Interception Turrets mounted along it, their rapid fire capabilities make them ideal for shooting down missiles and laying down suppressive fire. ;* :A total of 20 single-tube missile launchers are built into the ship, most of them located around the stern of the ship. Each can fire missiles with a number of different of payloads. :*' ' ::The standard Anti-Mobile Suit missile used, the missiles are guided using the ship's systems are can easily destroy suits while severely damaging mobile armors. System Features ;*ECR System :The Emergency Clamp Retrieval System is used to quickly reel in machines when there is no time or when they are too damaged to land properly. A heavy-duty cable with an electromagnetic clamp is fired from inside the hangar bay at a nearby mobile suit before pulling them into the hangar and securing them within a repair bay. ;*EMBR Armour : History Notes & Trivia See also